Doctor Who and the Mystery Twins, Too
by clicheusername1234
Summary: Join Dipper, Mabel, The Doctor, and his companion on adventures throughout Gravity Falls and, well, everywhere else! Will Dipper be able to keep his role as the hero when there's a time- traveling alien around? Will Mabel be able to pet every single adorable lifeform in the universe? Will Gideon or Bill take notice of the newest members of the TARDIS crew? Read on to find out.


A/N: Surprise! I'm keeping the introduction short. Vital information you need to know:

- This is pre- Gideon Rises. Gideon is NOT on good terms with the twins, but he's just kinda wallowing in his own failure right now. Maybe he's plotting…

- After LOTS of deliberation, I have decided to use the 9th Doctor for this story. Besides the fact that he's my favorite, I feel like he will work best with the characters.

- I have decided to NOT use a DW companion, just because I don't feel that I could do any of them justice writing- wise. But don't worry, the companion I'm using is still great.

- No pinescest. Actually, no shipping at all. Cheers.

MABEL

Y'know, this is how summer should always be. Exciting yet relaxing, unexpected yet routine, danger- filled yet bursting with familial love. And if you're looking for adventure, what place is better than Gravity Falls, Oregon?

"Wait up!" I yell to my twin brother as we hike through the forest. Dipper is twelve, just like me, but also always has to be in the lead. I don't mind really, he's definitely more curious than I am. I usually just roll with the weird stuff that happens in this crazy town.

"_You_ speed up!" says Dipper playfully.

"Challenge accepted." I mutter under my breath. Smiling, I break into a sprint. My black flats pound on the forest ground, and before I even realize it, I'm in front of Dipper. He never was good at gym class… unlike _moi_.

"Truce." says Dipper. "Can we stop now? I have to check something."

"Yup," I say, panting. "But I could run for hours…"

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Wanna watch me?"

"Mabel, stop being competitive and help me out." says Dipper, grinning. I flatten out my turquoise skirt and sit beside him. We're in a tiny forest clearing, and we rest upon a large rock.

"So, what are we even searching for?" I ask, looking around. Dipper has taken me on this 'adventure' with him for almost three hours, but has failed to give me any information.

"Okay, you can't laugh, but I think that there's a… a…"

"A what?"

"An _alien_. In Gravity Falls."

Silence in the clearing.

"Ooookay. Not as hard to believe as it should be. Give me more to work with." I say.

"Well, his name is the Doctor." says Dipper, blushing.

"Doctor _who_?"

"Just the Doctor, as far as I know."

"Catchy."

"_Anyway, _he flies around in this big box, a telephone box-"

"Dipper, where did you learn all this? You didn't bring the journal with us…"

"It's not in the journal." says Dipper quietly.

"Then whered'ya find it?"

"Here, on this." says Dipper, taking out a piece of parchment paper. I snatch it from him, but I'm disappointed.

"They look like sci- fi hieroglyphs." I say, examining the strange characters. They have circles and dots, as well as some swirly shapes. "How did you translate this?"

"There were some books in the Shack." says Dipper. "It's called Gallifreyan."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"No idea." says Dipper, taking the paper back.

"_Where _did you find it?" I ask, tugging on my turtleneck. Is it just me, or is it warmer than usual?

"In the gift shop, just sitting on the floor." says Dipper, shrugging.

"Huh."

"Does it…. does it seem _hot_ to you?" asks my brother, fanning himself with his hat.

"Yes." I say quietly.

Something isn't right here.

"Mabel…" Dipper slowly says. "Get up."

"But I was just getting comfortable!"

"_Get. Up_."

"Okay, jeez…"

Dipper grabs my arm (despite my protests) and pulls me into the trees.

"What the heck was that?" I ask, slapping him off.

"Mabel. _Watch_."

Suddenly, I realize why it was so hot in the middle of that clearing. Golden- yellow sparkles and gas fill the air surrounding the rock, and it disappears as I blink. We begin to hear a loud sound, kind of like a "whirrrr woo wheee", and a large box begins to materialize.

"It's _him_." says Dipper under his breath. "It's him!"

"That's a telephone box, and it just appeared in the center of the forest." I say, my voice trembling.

"Yup." says Dipper.

"Well, what do we do?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"Uhm, knock on the door?"

"But what if he-"

"What _else_ can we do?"

"Good point. Let's go." says Dipper. We quietly walk back into the clearing, surrounding the strange machine. It just sits there, like it's completely reasonable that it appeared out of thin air.

"Why aren't you knocking?" I ask Dipper.

"Why should _I_ knock?"

"'Cuz you brought us out here, genius."

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay, fine, _I'll_ do it." I say, taking a deep breath. I walk up to the front of the police box, make my hand into a fist, and prepare to…

"Mabel!" yells Dipper, pulling me out of the way of the door, which swings open on its own.

"Aaand here we are! A sleepy town in Oregon, 2012." says a low, semi- sarcastic voice. A middle aged man wearing jeans and a black jacket peeks out of the phone booth. Dipper and I, out of his sight, hide but watch.

"Shut up, it's home. For now." says a dry but happy female voice from inside. Wait, how can two people fit into that tiny phone booth?

I think I know that voice…. and judging by the squeal that just escaped Dipper's mouth, I'd say that he does too.

"It's scenic, I'll give it that. When are we due for another trip?" asks the man, still halfway inside. Is he British? Ooooh…

"As soon as my shift ends." says the girl. Oh my GOSH, is that-

"Fantastic. I'll see you then." says the man. I gasp as a muddy combat boot emerges from the telephone booth.

"Look who I found!" says Wendy Corduroy, pointing at Dipper and I. She leans against the box and grins.

"What's up, dorks? I bet you didn't see this one coming."

A/N: So, obviously, this will be a continuous thing. It's not a one- shot, but will probably operate like a TV show, with a few parts/ chapters to a plot. Be sure to favorite, follow, fangirl, retweet, and review.


End file.
